whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a species of supernatural creature populating the world. Characteristics Werewolves appear normal when in human form and are known to transform into humanoid wolves during the full moon, as the moon directly hits them. However, if provoked on any other day, this can still trigger a transformation. Some werewolves, such as Toby, can transform by merely imagining a full moon. , Cloud cover over the moon can protect werewolves from transforming, which is why Wellington has such a high werewolf population. Werewolves act very much like dogs, even when in human form. They can get easily distracted when something is thrown, mark their territory by urinating and smell each other’s crotches as a greeting. Just like vampires hiss when agitated or threatened, a werewolf will howl loudly. Werewolves are extremely aggressive and strong when transformed and are capable of easily killing humans. They may also attack dogs. Werewolves usually become much bigger when they transform, this often leads to their clothes being torn. Werewolves in either form are very resilient to injury and have advanced healing abilities similar to vampires. Humans that get scratched by werewolves may become one themselves; they will heal but any scars caused by the attack will remain. Sheena's relationship with Dion suggests that lycanthropy may also be spread through sexual contact. Werewolves stick together in packs. Some packs, such as the one led by Anton, are reluctant to harm others and therefore treat the pack system as a ‘support group’ to prevent this from happening. This can include practicing anger management techniques to avoid early transformations, or chaining themselves to trees so they do not attack anyone. A new werewolf may be invited to join the pack of the wolves that turned them. Weaknesses Werewolves can be killed with silver bullets. Their wolf-like nature can also make them vulnerable; a werewolf can be easily distracted by thrown objects and they can also get caught in wolf traps. Relationship with vampires Historically, vampires have not got on well with werewolves, and as demonstrated by the Wellington vampires, this is often merely down to prejudice from vampires and feuds can be resolved by vampires simply making friends with werewolves. Viago, Deacon and Vladislav, for example, made friends with the Te Aro werewolf pack after their friend Stu was turned into one. For the last few decades, the vampires and werewolves of Staten Island have had a ‘truce’ ruling that they should not harm each other. However, the Staten Island Lycanthrope Vampire Agreement of 1993 states the following protocols if a disagreement arises: Should a werewolf pack have beef with a vampire house, the two groups shall not battle but elect, from amongst them, their strongest fighter. The two fighters will face off in one-on-one combat on neutral ground. Unlike other supernatural species, werewolves do not get invited to the Unholy Masquerade. Known werewolves *Ange *Anton *Arjan *Chad *Clifton *Deb *Declan *Dion *Dougie *Marcus *Nathan G *Nathan M *Sheena *Stu *Toby Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) *''Wellington Paranormal'' **"The She Wolf of Kurimarama Street" *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) **"Werewolf Feud" References Category:Species Category:Werewolves